The Administration Core will continue to be responsible for managerial oversight of all Johns Hopkins Breast Cancer SPORE Program activities. In addition the Administration Core will help facilitate interactions between Johns Hopkins Breast Cancer SPORE Program investigators and investigators associated with other Breast Cancer SPOREs. It will continue to assist in the orchestration of productive responses to new National Cancer Institute initiatives such as the NCI-Avon Progress for Patients Program. The structure of the Johns Hopkins Breast Cancer SPORE with its Principal Investigator, Research Project and Core Co- Leader Committee, Steering Committee, Institutional Advisory Board, and External Advisory Board has been designed to promote translational research by creating a breast cancer research culture that transcends academic departments, medical disciplines, and individual research skills. It provides high quality monitoring, evaluation, and oversight of all aspects of the Breast Cancer SPORE portfolio of Research Projects, Core Resources, Career Development Program, and Developmental Research Program and NCI Avon Progress for Patients Awards in a low-cost and efficient administrative structure. This highly experienced team facilitates all communications and meetings, meets all National Cancer Institute reporting requirements, maintains adherence to SPORE Program budget constraints and requirements, ensures compliance with NIH and Hopkins research guidelines, coordinates attendance of SPORE Program investigators at various SPORE-associated meetings, participates in SPORE Principal Investigators conference calls, and organizes responses to supplemental funding opportunities.